


To Be

by edema_ruh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenges, Come Swallowing, Come on face, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Overwhelmed Enjolras, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire challenge each other to find out who is the best at giving blowjobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for my fanfiction "Together", but decided to remove it from the story because it didn't feel appropriate for the plot and the stage of their relationship. However, I decided to post it anyway, because why the heck not? This is not my first attempt at writing smut but I hope it turns out good anyway. I didn't bother editing it to make this a stand-alone (I think it can be read as a stand-alone pretty well), but I hope it turned out ok anyway.

Grantaire groaned lowly, almost animalistically, before pulling Enjolras aggressively towards himself and connecting their lips. Soon, Enjolras’ tongue was exploring Grantaire’s lips and they were making out on Enjolras’ couch, Grantaire climbing to the top of Enjolras as he pinned the leader down against the cushions. Grantaire was holding both of Enjolras’ hands above the leader’s head as they kissed passionately, biting at his lower lip and sucking it in that way that he knew drove Enjolras mad. Enjolras returned the favor and did the same to Grantaire, who moaned lowly on the back of his throat.

                Enjolras could feel his underwear grow tighter with each stroke of Grantaire’s tongue on his lips, neck and collarbone. He was getting very hard very fast and he could feel Grantaire’s own erection growing beneath his trousers as well, pressed against Enjolras’ thigh.

                Feeling Grantaire’s cock against himself made Enjolras remember the day when the cynic had showered and he had ended up seeing Grantaire naked in his bathroom, on that very same house except it had been what, weeks ago? Just the memory made Enjolras allow a short moan to escape from his throat, and he could see the sparkle of Grantaire’s eyes as he did so. Grantaire tentatively tried to change positions on the couch and ended up rubbing himself against Enjolras’ erection, earning another moan from Enjolras.

                Enjolras’ mouth was open to form a small ‘o’ as Grantaire went back to stroking himself against him, until he could take it no longer. He attempted to free his hands, which were still pinned above his head by Grantaire’s hand, so that he could reach for his trousers and just… do something, but Grantaire’s grip was strong and Enjolras couldn’t move his arms.

                “What are you trying to do?”, Grantaire smirked wickedly, taking a bite at Enjolras’ lower lip.

                “Please”, was all Enjolras could muster through the thick wave of sheer desire that had overcome him. He needed Grantaire. He wanted Grantaire. He needed to pleasure him, and to be pleasured by him, it didn’t matter how –

                “Please?”, Grantaire raised a curious eyebrow, leaning slightly back when Enjolras tried to kiss him just to tease the leader.

                “Just… let me…”, Enjolras babbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in frustration. Grantaire took advantage and sucked at the skin of Enjolras’ exposed neck, earning another moan from the man and giving him a hickey.

                “What do you need, Enjolras?”, Grantaire asked sweetly, relieving some of the pressure on Enjolras’ wrists. He placed a kiss on the top of the hickey.

                “ _You_ ”, Enjolras breathed heavily, voice trembling with desire, looking straight at Grantaire, his pupils blown and his face flushed. He looked like a desperate mess like that, like he couldn’t quite keep control over himself, and that alone was enough to drive Grantaire up the wall. From all the years of secret pining and aching for Enjolras, Grantaire thought that _he_ would be the one unable to control himself, not Enjolras. To see the fierce leader quivering and trembling from desire beneath his touch while Grantaire himself maintained a certain amount of level-headedness made his erection throb painfully inside his trousers.

                “Are you sure?”, Grantaire raised a hesitant eyebrow.

                “Yes, please, I need you”, Enjolras basically begged. His senses were overwhelmed by Grantaire’s touches, Grantaire’s scent, Grantaire’s warmth against his skin. He felt stressed and tired and so in love. He had wanted Grantaire for a long time. But right on that moment, he _needed_ him.

                “What do you need from me?”, Grantaire asked, both teasing and curious. Enjolras’ eyelids slip shut.

                “Your cock”, Enjolras whispered. The redness on his face only spread, and Grantaire himself blushed slightly at the words.

                “Enjolras…”, Grantaire said, hesitant. As much as he wanted to oblige to Enjolras’ wish and give him what he wanted – when could he ever say no to Enjolras? –, he wasn’t sure…

                “Yes, I am a virgin”, Enjolras said, as if reading Grantaire’s mind. He raised his hip from the couch so that he could rub his erection against Grantaire’s thigh. “But I just need to make you feel good, please, that’s all”, he pleaded, voice constricted by lust. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had never even wanted to have sex with anyone before. But Grantaire, oh, Grantaire seemed to have a special talent to make Enjolras feel unprecedented feelings. “I understand if you think this is too soon”, Enjolras added with a hint of frustration. “But we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. We don’t need to do anything… _much_ ”, he said. Grantaire took in a deep breath as if to control himself.

                “You want to make me feel good?”, he asked, longing for confirmation.

                “God, yes”, Enjolras breathed out, licking at his lips.

                How could Grantaire deny that man _anything_?

                Grantaire let go of Enjolras’ hands to open his own trousers, undoing the button and allowing it to fall to his knees. He shifted on the couch so that he could remove the trousers completely, tossing them to the side absentmindedly and without ever breaking eye contact with Enjolras and his adorably flushed face. Enjolras stared as he stripped out of his shirt as well, lips slightly parted. Grantaire noticed that he never lowered his arms from where he had pinned them.

                Before Grantaire could remove his boxers, though, Enjolras spoke up.

                “Do you want this?”, he asked, sounding hesitant. Consent was important, and he didn’t want to force Grantaire into anything.

                “ _Of course_ I want this”, Grantaire smirked, leaving his boxers on as he placed himself on the top of the still clothed Enjolras again, stealing a quick kiss from his rosy lips.

                “You sure?”, Enjolras raised a questioning eyebrow.

                “Why, did you change your mind?”, Grantaire frowned, hesitant.

                “No!”, Enjolras immediately retorted. “I just… don’t want to force you to do anything”.

                “Since when have you been able to force me to do anything?”, Grantaire chuckled playfully, going back to kissing Enjolras until he was dizzy. “You know what, pretty boy?”, Grantaire said teasingly as they broke the kiss, panting against Enjolras’ sensitive skin. “I think I’m going to have to make you feel good first”, he winked at Enjolras.

                Grantaire’s hands darted down to Enjolras’ jeans, unbuttoning them just as he had done to his own trousers. Enjolras whimpered softly, unaccustomed to being touched like that. However, he kept his arms raised behind his head, as if to show Grantaire that he trusted him completely. Grantaire’s own hand was trembling – he! Was! Taking! Enjolras’! Pants! Off!!! – but he opened the trousers and slowly pulled them down. Enjolras lifted his waist to aid his boyfriend, who smirked slightly.

                “You’re a virgin, after all”, Grantaire teased, removing Enjolras’ pants completely and tossing them to the side. “I think I’ll have to teach you a thing or two”, he winked again. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

                “Alright, then, _experienced man_ ”, Enjolras said. “Show me what you’ve got”, he tilted his chin defiantly.

                “Is that a challenge?”, Grantaire raised both eyebrows, unbelieving.

                “Maybe”, Enjolras rolled his eyes again, with a devious smirk on his lips. Grantaire scoffed in humorous disbelief.

                “Ah man, you’re so gonna regret this”, Grantaire said, before crawling back on the couch until he was facing Enjolras’ crotch. He looked up at the leader with a wicked, challenging smirk, before mouthing Enjolras’ erection through the fabric of the leader’s underwear and sucking at the tip of Enjolras’ cock.

                The gasp that Enjolras made served only as motivation for Grantaire to repeat the suction, but this time, at Enjolras’ shaft. He kept doing that just to listen to the little surprised sounds that Enjolras was making, all the while smirking as he teased his boyfriend. It was only when Enjolras seemed to grow painfully hard that he decided to remove the leader’s underwear, using not his hands, but his teeth. Enjolras never took his eyes of Grantaire’s form, taking in the way the cynic looked like he was sharing a private, naughty joke with himself. Grantaire licked his lips before going down on Enjolras without a warning.

                And, oh, that felt better than Enjolras could have ever _dreamed_ of. That felt completely, utterly different – and better – than anything he had ever experienced in his life (not that it had been much). His knees instantly buckled as soon as he was enveloped by Grantaire’s warmth, and he couldn’t prevent a long, guttural moan to escape his throat as Grantaire took Enjolras’ length further and further into his mouth.

                It was true that Enjolras’ cock wasn’t as long – or as thick – as Grantaire’s, but still, it was long enough to reach the back of Grantaire’s throat. Instead of pulling back, however, Grantaire allowed Enjolras’ length to slip past his relaxed throat, and the little bastard even _moaned_ as he did so, driving Enjolras wild with lust and pleasure and _need_ , and he could no longer control himself and he allowed his hand to bury itself in Grantaire’s curls, taking hold of the man’s head and gaining control over the speed and the bobbing movements Grantaire was making.

                Enjolras tugged at the curls slightly, just teasingly, but that was enough to send a moan to Grantaire’s throat that reverberated with each thrust of Enjolras’ length up his mouth. Grantaire seemed to be enjoying this as much as Enjolras was, and soon, he found that even his arm was too shaky and weak for him to control Grantaire’s blowjob anymore. Enjolras was so overwhelmed by pleasure that his thoughts were no longer coherent, his limbs were no longer responsive and his moans were no longer controllable. He was losing it, and god, if Grantaire could make him lose control of himself using only his mouth, Enjolras couldn’t dream of what it would feel like having him inside him.

                Grantaire was alternating between deepthroating Enjolras and allowing his tongue to curl around Enjolras’ head, in a pattern that drew Enjolras to the edge until he was completely out of himself. All that he could feel, all that mattered, was Grantaire’s mouth around his cock, was Grantaire’s hands firm on his hips, pinning Enjolras’ lower waist to the couch so that he wouldn’t be able to move or to thrust into Grantaire’s mouth, as desperate as he was. It was a little punishment for Enjolras’ dare, so that Grantaire had total control over the pleasure that Enjolras would feel, and not the other way around. Enjolras had to admit that Grantaire knew just how to drive him _mad_.

                With each suck and thrust into Grantaire’s throat, Enjolras could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax. Grantaire, seemingly sensing that, only increased the speed of his blowjob, making little chocking and spluttering sounds with each thrust of Enjolras’ cock. This went on for blissful moments until Enjolras could no longer take it, trying to move his hips up and down even though Grantaire was holding him firmly against the cushions. Enjolras could take it no longer. He was going to come, and he needed to warn Grantaire, because he didn’t know whether or not Grantaire would want to swallow or spit and it would be disrespectful to just come on his face without warning him first.

                “R, I’m gonna – I’m – fuck – I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum”, Enjolras blurted desperately, frantically, madly. Grantaire, instead of coming to a stop as Enjolras had expected, merely increased the speed of his blowjob even further, and with that, Enjolras came, harder than he ever had in his life, eyes rolling to the back of his skull and legs trembling as if he had run a marathon. And then his limbs went completely lax, mouth open into a wide ‘o’ as he spent into Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire obediently swallowed every drop, and then he finally let go of Enjolras’ softening cock with a wet sound, licking his lips seductively as he did so. Enjolras, however, saw none of this, eyes still half-shut and body trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. Grantaire climbed his way to where his boyfriend was lying limply on the couch, biting at his collarbone and smirking deviously at him.

                “I think I can safely say I won the challenge”, Grantaire teased with a shit-eating grin. Enjolras’ breathing was heavy and irregular, but he managed to chuckle, dimples appearing on either side of his cheek as he smiled.

                “Don’t sing your victory just yet”, Enjolras panted, opening his eyes to stare at his boyfriend. “I still haven’t shown you what _I’ve_ got”, he said.

                “Uhh”, Grantaire raised a mocking eyebrow. “Go ahead, then. I’m all yours”, he spread his arms, leaning back on a sitting position on the couch. Enjolras leaned heavily on his trembling arms and sat up, but instead of remaining on the couch as Grantaire had, he got to his knees on the floor in front of the man. “Eh, what are you doing?”, Grantaire asked with a confused smile.

                “Well, aren’t you the one always saying that I’m _kinky_?”, Enjolras raised a teasing eyebrow. “I’ll show you just how kinky I can be”, he mimicked Grantaire’s previous smirk, and unceremoniously pulled his underwear off, making his erection spring free and actually hit Enjolras in the face. Enjolras gave him a surprised smile, even though Grantaire looked slightly embarrassed.

                Fitting Grantaire into his mouth would be… troublesome, to say the least. He was too thick and too long, but Enjolras wasn’t one to give up quickly, especially without trying. Plus, if he really wanted to please Grantaire, then he didn’t have to hurry. For one day only, they had all the time in the world.

                Enjolras started with the head, circling it with his tongue in firm strokes before sucking at it. He could see Grantaire’s hands tightening into fists beside his body, but he made no movement to touch or reach for Enjolras. Rolling his eyes, Enjolras let go of Grantaire’s cock to take one of the cynic’s hands into his, leading it towards the back of his neck. Grantaire looked somewhat hesitant, but he allowed his fingers to intertwine with Enjolras’ curls, despite not making a single movement to control Enjolras’ rhythm. Enjolras turned his attention back to Grantaire’s cock, licking the shaft slowly and with precise movements that he could only hope wouldn’t be too boring. He had never done this before, with anyone, and despite of his cocky, slightly arrogant façade, Enjolras had no idea what he was doing. Grantaire, however, didn’t seem to mind, and when Enjolras took his head into his mouth once again, the cynic threw his head back, eyes closing and not making a sound.

                Enjolras decided that he wanted to hear the sounds Grantaire could make.

                He begun taking more and more of Grantaire’s cock into his mouth, slowly and with each bobbing movement of his head. He could feel Grantaire’s grasp on the nape of his neck grow tighter, shakier, and rejoiced that his actions were taking effect. He hadn’t reached even half of Grantaire’s length before he could feel the head reach the back of his throat. Grantaire tugged at his hair softly, as if to demonstrate that he didn’t have to do that.

                But Enjolras wasn’t one to give up.

                He had no idea how to do that properly, but he tried to remember the feeling of his cock entering Grantaire’s throat and how _amazing_ it had been. He wanted Grantaire to feel the same. Enjolras’ mouth was already stretched beyond belief (almost painfully) around Grantaire’s cock – he idly wondered what it would feel like, having his hole stretched just as his mouth was, and couldn’t prevent a shiver from running down his spine – but he didn’t allow that to stop him. He did his best to relax his throat, and forced himself to take Grantaire into his throat. He could manage it for a couple seconds, but then he gagged and chocked on the cock, automatically pulling away from his boyfriend’s erection and sucking in a deep intake of breath as he coughed.

                “Enjolras, you don’t have to”, Grantaire told him gently, eyes fixed on the flushed face of his blond boyfriend. The hand that had been holding Enjolras’ hair found its way to his blushing cheek, caressing it, but then Enjolras slapped it away unceremoniously before giving Grantaire an angry, determined look. Before Grantaire could say – or do – anything else, Enjolras went back to sucking his cock, taking half of it into his mouth in only one go.

                He attempted to deepthroat Grantaire again, determination still sparkling in his eyes, and this time, he managed to take more of the cock into his throat before gagging again. He ended up pulling back on reflex, and only got angrier when Grantaire attempted to caress his face again.

                “Enjolras…”, Grantaire started, but then Enjolras looked up at him from his kneeling position between his legs, a fierce look on his eyes.

                “Shut up and let me do this”, Enjolras said sharply. Grantaire raised an amused eyebrow.

                “Bossy”, Grantaire smirked, but placed his hand on the nape of Enjolras’ neck once more. Enjolras went back to the blowjob, and this time, he couldn’t keep Grantaire’s cock in his throat very long before pulling away and coughing again. Grantaire sighed, and this only made Enjolras more frustrated. How had he taken Enjolras so easily, with no effort at all? Surely, Grantaire must have had more… experience – the thought sent a sparkle of jealousy to Enjolras’ eyes – but still, he deepthroated Enjolras as if it took no effort at all. “Do you want help?”, Grantaire offered, and Enjolras looked up at him with confusion.

                “What?”, he frowned.

                “Do you want help?”, Grantaire raised an eyebrow, and Enjolras blushed, lowering his head.

                “Yes”, he muttered under his breath. It felt a little humiliating, asking for help to give a blowjob. Enjolras was used to being the best on everything he did, and he was mostly self-taught on his specialties. He wished he could be as good with giving Grantaire a blowjob as he was with delivering speeches.

                “Alright”, Grantaire said sweetly, not a single hint of mockery or impatience on his tone. “I’ll push you down a little bit, ok? It’s ok if you gag or choke, it’s normal. If you want me to stop, just tap my leg”, he instructed, and Enjolras nodded. Not wasting time, he took Grantaire into his mouth again, earning a chuckle from the man due to his eagerness to suck his cock. Enjolras managed to take Grantaire into his throat again, and Grantaire pushed him down slowly, almost gently, more and more of his length penetrating Enjolras’ throat. He chocked, and ended up gagging, but Grantaire didn’t pull his head away, just stopping to push Enjolras’ head down instead. “Breathe through your nose”, Grantaire instructed patiently, and Enjolras did as he was told, despite of still chocking. There was spit running down his chin now, but he didn’t mind. “Relax your throat”, Grantaire instructed again, and Enjolras did his best to do so. More of Grantaire’s cock made its way into his throat, slowly, and Enjolras screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to concentrate on his goal, on his objective. He hated the spluttering and gagging sounds he ended up making, but he couldn’t prevent it. Since he didn’t tap Grantaire’s leg, the cynic continued to push Enjolras down, stuffing his cock into his pretty mouth and stretching the lips even further.

Enjolras looked beautiful like that, mouth airtight with cock, cheeks so red that the freckles disappeared, rosy lips and chin covered in spit as he did his best efforts to pleasure Grantaire. The only thing missing was his eyes, which were shut tightly.

                “Can you look at me?”, Grantaire asked sweetly, stopping to push Enjolras’ head down. Enjolras slowly blinked his eyes open, not understanding why there were tears running down his cheeks. He felt happy. He felt full. He didn’t want Grantaire to think that he wasn’t enjoying giving him pleasure. As if to tell the cynic that without using words, Enjolras allowed his tongue to trace slow patterns across Grantaire’s shaft the best he could, which wasn’t exactly easy, since his mouth was stuffed with Grantaire’s member. Grantaire shivered, but his grasp on Enjolras’ nape remained tight. “God”, Grantaire muttered, voice broken as he stared deep into Enjolras’ wet eyes. “You look beautiful. You look amazing”, he praised, making Enjolras blush further. “Just… look at you. You are so perfect”, he sighed, but Enjolras was having none of that. He didn’t wait for Grantaire to push his head down this time; instead, he took more of Grantaire into his throat without aid. Grantaire shivered again, and Enjolras never broke eye contact as he got closer and closer to taking Grantaire’s whole cock into his mouth. For some reason, this seemed to made Grantaire even closer to the edge, and Enjolras hadn’t even started the bobbing yet.

                He was still making spluttering sounds, and there were still tears and spit running down his face and chin. However, Enjolras didn’t allow that to stop him. He wanted to please. He _would_ please Grantaire. He looked up at his boyfriend again, only to see the cynic staring down at him with a flushed face and parted lips. His brow was scrunched in pleasure. Enjolras stopped pushing down and Grantaire did that for him, continued to stuff his cock into Enjolras’ throat until the leader’s nose was buried on his belly. He had taken Grantaire. Grantaire was _fully inside_ him.

                They stayed like that for a few moments, and Enjolras was very aware of the bulging of his neck. He was still looking up at Grantaire, eyes wet and jaw aching, and the lack of air in his lungs was just a background thought to Enjolras. Eventually, however, Grantaire pulled Enjolras’ head back and, with a wet sound, removed his cock from Enjolras’ mouth, a thin thread of saliva still connecting Enjolras’ lips to Grantaire’s cock. The leader choked and coughed as he desperately sucked the air in, and Grantaire gave him a few moments to recover his breath.

                “How are you?”, Grantaire asked sweetly, and Enjolras looked up at him, panting.

                “Wonderful”, he said, voice rough and hoarse.

                “Good”, Grantaire chuckled, but there was desire burning deep inside his eyes. “I’m glad you liked it”.

                “So?”, Enjolras raised an eyebrow when Grantaire removed his hand from the nape of his neck.

                “So?”, Grantaire repeated, slightly confused.

                “Aren’t you going to fuck my throat?”, Enjolras frowned, sounding petty. Grantaire chuckled in amusement.

                “Are you up to it?”, he asked.

                “Of course I’m up to it”, Enjolras rolled his eyes, going back to sucking Grantaire. This time, he focused only on whatever length he could take into his mouth without effort, sucking and bobbing his head up and down on Grantaire’s erection. The cynic gasped in surprise, and Enjolras once again had to take the man’s hand and place it on the back of his neck.

                “Are you s-sure?”, Grantaire asked him nervously. Enjolras merely allowed Grantaire’s cock to slip past his throat once more in response, earning a groan from the man. _Good_. That was what he had been longing for. “Fuck. Fuck, Enjolras”, Grantaire muttered under his breath, and then he pulled Enjolras’ hair as he sucked him vigorously, pushing his head down against his cock. Enjolras did his best to keep sucking and licking Grantaire’s erection at the same time he tried to relax his throat, but he ended up making little gagging noises with each of Grantaire’s thrusts. They weren’t violent or deep, it felt as if Grantaire was holding himself back not to hurt Enjolras. But Grantaire could never hurt Enjolras, could he?

                Enjolras buried his face deeper and deeper towards Grantaire’s crotch, until his nose was buried against the man’s belly once more. This time, however, he didn’t sit still, but started making bobbing movements as he sucked Grantaire off, at the same time Grantaire begun thrusting into Enjolras mouth. Soon, they both found a synchronized rhythm, and now both of Grantaire’s hands were holding Enjolras’ head in place as he fucked the leader’s throat. Enjolras merely leaned his weight on both of Grantaire’s tights and allowed himself to be fucked, enjoying every single bit of it. He never stopped sucking, albeit weakly, and the sounds that he was making ended up sending Grantaire over the edge.

                “C-can I come on your – ah – face? Can I come, ah, fuck, Enjolras, on your – ah”, he trailed off, apparently unable to form a coherent sentence. Enjolras rejoiced on having that sort of power. He nodded as best as he could, given the fact that he had a cock stuffed down his throat and that Grantaire was holding his head in place with each thrust.

                With a half-shout, half-moan, Grantaire pushed Enjolras’ face deeper into his cock than he ever had before, three times, before pulling the leader away from his cock in one go and climaxing, spending all over Enjolras’ face and making hot streaks of cum run down Enjolras’ cheeks, mouth and chin. Grantaire held Enjolras’ head in place, in front of him, with a tight grip on his curls, panting and shivering at the way Enjolras allowed his tongue to slip past his lips and lick the cum that was rolling down his mouth and part of his chin. The sight alone was enough to make Grantaire half-hard, but he could see how exhausted Enjolras looked, from the way his arms were hanging limply beside his body. Grantaire realized that if he let go of his grasp on Enjolras’ hair, he would probably fall to the floor like a ragdoll. So instead of letting go, he pulled Enjolras up, by the hair, pulling him back to the couch and holding him into a cuddling position, despite of the cum still covering Enjolras’ face.

                “I’m pretty sure I won the challenge”, Enjolras panted, voice hoarse, rocking his hips back slowly against Grantaire as if to tease him.

                “Alright, touché”, Grantaire chuckled, playfully pinching one of Enjolras’ nipples. “I’ll admit my defeat this once, but only because it’s you”.

                “Good”, Enjolras said simply, too exhausted and contented to muster anything else.

                “But don’t think you’ll beat me next time”, Grantaire commented, taking a bite at Enjolras’ hickey-covered neck.

                “Oh, why so?”, Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

                “Let’s just say I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve”, Grantaire said, smirking wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. The only smut I can ever write involves blowjobs and deepthroats more often than not. I should probably do something about that before it gets boring.  
> Anyways! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always very much appreciated. You can find me on tumblr as
> 
>  
> 
> [The Filthy Ruh](http://edema--ruh.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> and on twitter as
> 
>  
> 
> [@prouvvaire](http://twitter.com/prouvvaire)
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
